


Gency Week 2.0

by Dressiestsphinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency Week, Gency Week 2.0, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/pseuds/Dressiestsphinx
Summary: While I'm waiting for Symmrat Week and unfortunately I missed McHanzo Week, I decided to write for my original OTP couple before it was replaced by Symmetra and Junkrat :3Hope you enjoy!





	Gency Week 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Couple
> 
>  
> 
> Staring isn't polite.
> 
>  
> 
> But that doesn't mean there's a meaning to it.

Angela Ziegler.

A guardian angel to the soldiers she will always watch over for on the battlefield. A symbol of compassion to those who need it most. A woman born amidst into a dangerous war that took away her beloved parents, would soon find the healing process of herself in helping others.

A simple, kind-hearted field medic that fell in love with her patient.

How could she describe him when she first laid her eyes on his injured body? When he looked at her with those pleading eyes of his to help him? He looked at her with those brown, _pleading_ eyes like he had seen an angel to escort him to the Heavens above, to end his suffering.

She remembered herself narrowing her eyes at him as she kneeled beside his body. She looked at him and he understood the meaning behind her gaze.

_He would not die today._

And throughout that night, she and the other doctors worked quickly to save the Shimada's life in Overwatch HQ's Surgery Room . As she placed the breathing mask over his mouth, she could feel his eyes on her as she went on and only did she meet his gaze briefly when the mask was secured properly.

She would not be a part of the main surgery, so she _had_ no reason to be there. As she had turned away from him to let the doctors proceed with the surgery, she felt a strong grip cover her gloved hand. She turned around on instinct to look down at the freshly scarred hand of his. She met his face and it was her turn to interpret the meaning behind his gaze.

_Why?_

Confused and not wanting to take up such precious time, she slipped her hand away from his as she left quickly, still feeling his gaze on her retreating form until the surgery doors closed behind her. She had other patients that needed her, but he would be in good hands with the other doctors.

It was a successful surgery, of course, but it came with complications that even shocked Angela. To save him, it was decided that his entire body would have to undergo cyberization, if he agreed to offer his assistance in taking down the clan that demanded his death. If not, the task of the mercy killing would fall on Angela.

An offer he had accepted quickly without thinking.

She had remembered the months that passed by with _Genji_ ; the name that he had told her when she introduced herself as his doctor. The first few weeks of observing him in the training yard was interesting, to say the least. The enhancements in his agility and speed were progressing very quickly with his movements. The training bots that were in the yard were scraps of metal on the floor; the poor things had no chance against his surprising _brutality_. And as the days of observing and taking notes on her tablet grew, it all changed when Winston came to her with a bit of an observation of his own.

"I could not help it, Angela, forgive me for not telling you sooner. I mean, I thought it was something else here that was grabbing his attention, unless he finds the images of himself fighting on the screens intriguing-", Winston rambled on before Angela coaxed him softly to stop.

"What are saying, Winston?", she asked him as she placed her tablet down.

"Genji seems to be looking at you, Angela. He's been at it since we've begun his training."

It caught her by surprise as she looked pointedly down at the tablet on her lap. She began to delete most of the notes that she had.

No wonder he wasn't aiming with his shurikens at long range at a moving or still bot. It had not been a problem with his cybernetic arms after all. After deleting her notes, she looked out to the training yard, only to catch his gaze on her even when he dashed towards a bot to finish it with a devastating blow.

The constant staring had gone on far enough as she confronted him when he was turning in for the night. He was surprised to see her, despite the hour. Even she knew it was not professional to him other than the training yard, but this was a _problem_ that needed to be dealt with. She would not be looked at by the likes of him, considering his past reputation of being a playboy.

"May I ask why you're missing the targets at long range, Mr. Shimada?" She did not bother with a greeting as she narrowed her eyes up at him from her height.

He answered without ever missing a beat as he looked down at her with a calm expression. "I have told you before, Dr. Ziegler. I am still getting used to this _body_." He let his tongue roll over the word in disgust.

"Dr. Winston thinks otherwise," She looked at his body, wondering why on Earth he was acting like that, knowing it was the main reason it had saved his life. "And so have I."

He rolled his shoulders casually (with a bit more effort than a normal human body) as a chuckle left him. "Oh little dove, what do you think?"

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing. He _was_ using his playboy attitude--on his own doctor--on the woman who should've been receiving a bit of respect from as she was the one who found him first. He even came up with a ridiculous nickname for her during this.

Her toned treaded dangerously as her eyes never left his. "I think you've been too busy staring at me."

"You seem to be doing the same.", He replied as he leaned his back against his door, finishing the casual pose with his arms crossed. Angela was _furious_ ; never had any of her patients have been so _disrespectful_. Nevertheless, she did not show it as she straightened her stand, tilting her head at him.

"It is my job to observe your progress before you can be cleared for any Overwatch mission. You confuse it for admiration."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "I only said staring, Dr. Ziegler. Admiration is a bit too much, especially with this." He finished the statement before uncrossing his arms to gesture at his body.

"You do not seem to be grateful about any of it." It was a clear observation on her part, but he misinterpreted it as a question.

"I'm grateful for you leaving me."

"When did I ever leave you, Mr. Shimada?" She was confused as she tried to recall any moment of her ever leaving him.

"Those months ago in the surgery room." He replied quietly, looking at her confusion. "When I grabbed your hand." She wasn't getting it, so he replied softly and slowly for her to get it.

"I wanted you stay."

She was caught off guard as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her gently to his door. Her face felt warm as she looked up at him, only to see the pain in his eyes.

"I was afraid, Angela. I was afraid of dying there alone in my homeland, but when I saw you for the first time, when you kneeled down beside me, I wasn't afraid anymore. It sounds humorous now, but I mistook you for an angel from Heaven, ready to escort my spirit to my father." He added it with a forced chuckle, but she did not find it anywhere near funny. He sensed it as he cleared his throat before continuing.

"Even after the surgery and this body now, I still thought at any moment, it would all be just an illusion and I would be back at my home, taking my final breath. This illusion would disappear and you would, as well." He looked at her before reaching a cybernetic hand against her cheek, cupping it. It was not warm by any means, but she could tell that if she shivered at the metal, he would withdraw and she did not have it in her heart to disappoint him. She was too caught up by his words to listen to her logical side, to remember his flirty personality, or even remember where they were, herself pinned against his bedroom door. She simply suppressed the shudder that tried to leave her as she reached a hand to cover over his hand as she stared up at him, listening to him continue on.

"I think that is why I cannot focus when I should be training. I cannot help but stare at you, drinking in your form as if you might disappear. As if I made you up to help me cope with my untimely demise." She was too quiet and she could see the hurt in his eyes as he let her shoulder go and let the hand that was cupping her cheek fall to his side. She was left to lean on his door, thankful for the support.

"Say something, Dr. Ziegler." She was caught off guard, once again, when he added silently the last part. "I beg of you."

He's begging for a response. From her knowledge of men like him, there used to having women comply to their commands with little to no effort. But he's begging; a typical playboy shouldn't even comprehend the meaning of begging. As she looks in his eyes, she sees the same gaze that he had months ago in the surgery room. She misinterpreted the meaning in it. He wasn't questioning her, he was begging her to stay with him.

_"...little dove..."_

_"I'm grateful for you leaving me."_

_"I wanted you to stay."_

_"I was afraid."_

_"...when I saw you for the first time, when you kneeled down beside me, I wasn't afraid anymore."_

Dear god, he _was_ thankful.

Her voice was small, nearly a whisper. "I appreciate your gratefulness, Mr.Shimada."

"I did not mean just gratefulness." He looked at her, with a bit of a twinkle in his dark eyes. "More of admiration."

She was falling apart, mentally speaking. He just used her own word to describe it all; all the staring that he had done.

_Admiration._

He described his constant staring as admiration. Now, it was her turn for she knew well in her heart, the meaning of her staring besides observational.

Her smiles were warm, kind, and brought any sad spirit to smile, but she could not pull one off now. Instead, her smile was small, sad, carefully calculated as she pushed herself off his door before she placed a hand over his chest plate. She focused her gaze on her hand as she found her voice. "Do you feel my hand?"

"Not entirely, but it's there.", He replied as he stepped a bit closer. She took a deep breath and wrapped her other hand with his right hand, guiding it to her own, hesitantly. She had actually doubted his words as she placed his hand on her chest and to be sure, she looked at him. A part of her thought he was imagining himself taking off her blouse to feel her naked breasts, but as she looked at him, it was nowhere near fantasying. Not at all.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?", She asked. He sighed as he shook his head silently. Her smile dared to slip away from her face, but she forced herself to keep it still.

"Look at me closely."

He did as he was told, watching her intently. "You're looking at me with those lovely eyes of yours. The ones that are not studying me like the other gazes, yet I do not know the meaning. They evade me, _Angela_."

"Would you like a better meaning?" As if the question was missing something, she added the last part. "Would you like a better meaning, _Genji_."

"Yes." He said readily.

She remembered back then when she pushed herself to her toes to capture his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. And he had kissed her back with such a passion that surprised her. A kiss that was begging to be sweet and meaningful like the looks they gave each other, and it did. A kiss that represented their admiration for each other, just like their gazes. And it was the beginning of an _admirable_ bond that completed their silent request for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated! See you tomorrow for Day Two: Feathers :)


End file.
